My Ranma
by obsidians
Summary: What if Shampoo wasn't the reason that Mousse was in Nerima? two shot complete. Lemony goodness within
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma or Mousse, but I want to though :)

I would like to thank all the nice reviewers that I've met on here, you are the only thing that keeps me from packing my bags and moving over to adultfanfiction(dot)net where people are a lot less critical of my work and ANYTHING can be posted. Hee hee

Sid

End A/N

Here I am as hard as a rock and practically roaring with sexual frustration after Xian Pu did her little striptease, she let me give her breasts a bit of a squeeze and then ordered me to leave as she always does in these situations. It's a thrill for her to control a guy sexually, and a pain in the ass for me.

She seems to think that I don't even look at other women, fuck that, I look at plenty of them but they all laugh at me for being Xian Pu's faithful lapdog. This brings us back to my present predicament with her having her jollies at my expense and me getting nothing more than a case of blue balls.

I am so angry that I am kicking stones as I walk through the jungle, and that was when the tourists came. They have a guide to brings them to our supposedly primitive village. How can we be primitive if we have electricity, running water, all modern conveniences, education, internet, satellite TV etc.? They make comments about me as if I were a monkey in a zoo, they don't know that I understand Japanese and don't appreciate the comments from the two homosexuals that I am 'almost pretty enough to be a girl.' I glare at them, they snap my picture and go on to the main village, leaving me alone with my bad mood and still rock hard dick.

I used to pray for a girl or a woman to find me when I'm in such a mood, but it never works. So imagine my shock when I turned the corner and I came face to face with a petite, buxom redhead about the same age as me. She had her long hair in a ponytail and wore only the top of a gi. "Hello Miss, are you with the tourist group that just passed me? I can lead you to them" I offered.

She glared at me, clearly not understanding Mandarin and for some reason attacked me. She knocked me down and tried to pin me to the ground. However I, being much taller than her, rolled us over and easily pinned her beneath me. I examined the defiant face inches from my own; I was surprised that she didn't attempt to break free. She was gorgeous with a fire bright hair, she had eyes the colour of the sea and a button nose, but it was her mouth that got me the most interested, it was as red as a berry and looked so kissable. I became aware that the body beneath mine was lush and firm, everything toned and wonderfully feminine. I could see a nipple from where her gi had opened as she struggled and the hem of it had rode up. I now knew what the expression a mouth made for kissing a body made for loving meant. This wasn't a delicate waif-like creature that you could break and bruise easily; this was a good, solid woman who could make love all night long.

I stared at her and waited for her to speak, for her to order me off of her. When she didn't, I lowered my head and captured her lips with my own. I expected her to protest and perhaps to be beaten up as Xian Pu does when I've attempted to steal kisses from her in the past. Instead she almost shyly started kissing me back. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, (literally) I deepened our kiss and slipped my tongue past her lips to explore the velvety depths of her sweet mouth. Her moistness was intoxicating and with a trembling hand, I tentatively touched her exposed nipple. She went tense as I did so and I released her pinned arms, I am many things according to Xian Pu, stupid, weak and blind, but I am not a rapist. I would go with this unknown female as far as she was willing and no more then that. I started lightly pinching and massaging her nipple, her breasts were large, firm and upstanding and I longed to explore them. She moaned as if in encouragement, so I parted her gi further and claimed both diamond hard nipples as I kissed her. Feeling daring, I removed my fingers from her nipples moved a hand slowly, but decisively up her smooth, slim thigh until I encountered her pubic curls, she truly wore nothing beneath her gi! She tensed slightly until I parted the petals of her sex and found and started stroking her clit with lazy circles. Her moans were exquisite as I inserted first one, then two fingers into her unused sheath (I had already realized that she was just as virginal as myself when I found her hymen intact), I hooked them forward to find her sweet spot while my thumb kept up the rhythm she seemed to enjoy. Soon her kisses were hungry as she bucked her hips against my fingers, seeking release and probably not knowing what to expect. She literally wailed as she came while I finger fucked her. she came so copiously that some of her nectar leaked from her to run down her thighs. As she lay back panting, I gave up all pretense as to where this was leading and undid her gi and spread it open to reveal her perfect, firm body to my gaze. Her colour was high and her lips kiss swollen as I replaced my mouth with my fingers and laved her delicate pink interior. She gasped and moaned as I worried her small clit which was flushed with need and tongue fucked her sheath until her wild honey poured ceaselessly into my mouth. When she came again, I lapped up every last sweet drop. I leaned back and looked into her eyes as I undid and pushed down my pants to mid thigh, baring my almost painfully hard erection. I examined her face, looking for signs of rejection, she looked nervous but not like she wanted to stop. She jumped slightly as I pressed my shaft against her sex and started rubbing it along her slit so each stroke ended with a stroke to her clit, she mewed when this happened. Her already wet pussy flowed even harder, so I was treated to a slippery ride as well as her bare heat. It was all that I could do not to take her with one hard thrust and rut her, however I noticed soon that she started moving against my cockhead almost imperceptivity as it grazed her entrance. I started pushing back as she did, lined myself up with her and with a single, firm thrust was sheathed in molten female tightness for the first time in my life! The unknown girl squealed in pain at my initial entry when I burst through her hymen. I hooked her knees and pushed her legs back to a forty five degree angle so that every thrust would hit her sweet spot and started making love to her with long, slow, deep strokes. I wasn't really worried that anyone was going to find us, the place was pretty isolated and my hair screened most of what we were doing. Like all Amazons my hair is long, it's a cultural thing. I doubt that anyone would even think it was me getting laid as black hair is as common as dirt around here and there's no way that Mu Tzu could ever have sex with someone who wasn't Xian Pu, right?

It was a long and drawn out fuck, which was immensely satisfying for both and I relished the redhead's tight inner walls grasping and pulsing warmly around my pistoning shaft. My hard cock pumping in her and filling her seemed to bring her intense pleasure as she bucked back against me and came with a sharp cry, no fewer than four times. For her fifth time, I could not hold back and shot my cum into her womb while her own flood bedewed me. I collapsed onto her with a grunt and then leaned back. "My name is Mu Tzu, why did you let me do this to you?" I asked her in Japanese.

She seemed surprised by how fluent I was in her language, she blushed. "My name is Ranma, I've been horny since I got this form and don't know how to masturbate to get myself off. When you were touching me just now, you seemed to know what to do and it felt wonderful" she explained.

'Ranma, wild horse' I thought, she certainly came like one. "What do you mean this form?" I asked fastening my clothing back into place. She got redressed too and explained to me how she came to be close to our village. I had just made love to a Jusenkyo cursed male! I had to laugh but wasn't disturbed; she was one of the hottest girls I'd ever seen, even if she was born a male. I showed her how to self pleasure a female body, which led us to making love again, with her on top this time. I said goodbye to her and never expected to see her again, but somehow she learned that I lived in a hut on the outskirts of the village and snuck in the next night. We made love all night long.

I told her that I couldn't meet her the next day because I was competing in a tournament, she was curious about it and I explained that the boys have a separate one from the girls. I glowed with pride when I took the prize for my section and loved that she watched me do it. Then it was time for the girl's tournament. Xian Pu was in fine form as she easily over powered each one of her competitors, but my eyes were on Ranma. I no longer needed Xian Pu as I already had a lover. Then I realized that Ranma and her father had started eating Xian Pu's prize in their ignorance, I was about to shout warning, when Xian Pu challenged Ranma. It took all of my strength not to run to Xian Pu and say it was a mistake, Ranma and I had agreed to keep our affair a secret. I held my breath while she got up on the log and kicked Xian Pu's can! Ranma looked so beautiful while she accepted everyone's compliments and then I gasped when a sore Xian Pu gave her the kiss of death.

It was with a heavy heart I advised Ranma to flee, to go to Japan or anywhere else, but not to stay in China or my former love would kill her. She didn't seem to believe me and said that that nothing scared her. So I told her father what would happen and the coward drugged her and stole her away in the night. Goodbye Ranma.

I never expected to hear of Ranma again, but the crafty Xian Pu found out from the Jusenkyo guide where in Japan they were going and tracked her there, only to find out that she was a he. Xian Pu came home to gloat to me about what a wonderful husband Ranma would make. Xian Pu advised me to give up on her as she was going to marry Ranma. I already had, as I had Ranma in my heart.

This time when Xian Pu went back to claim her 'airen,' she took with her an elder, her great-grandmother as her co-conspirator to try and win Ranma's heart. They opened a ramen house called the Neko Hanten and then it was my turn to leave the village. Ranma and I agreed it was better to keep up the pretense of my obsession with Xian Pu, so everyone thought that I'd followed her to Japan, when it was actually Ranma. I work in their shitty restaurant and played the fool, except when I could slip away to be with my real love. The pay sucks and the hours suck, but at least I have a place to stay with 'old friends' while I continue to court my lady. Ranma doesn't like me staying with Xian Pu as she was the girl I used to love; my Ranma is a jealous lady, even though I say that I'm forever hers until she chooses to make an honest man of me.

She stands before me after accepting my latest challenge for the hand of Xian Pu, she shares with me a secret smile. She gets so excited when we spar; it is like foreplay to us. I know that I shall have to meet her in our private love nest after I 'lose,' to take care of her. My Ranma is a passionate woman. Gosh darn, she beat me again!

I watch her surrounded by her so-called fiancées and wonder when she wants me to stop pretending to lose, so that I can actually beat her. Won't Xian Pu be surprised when I refuse her as wife and accept the hand of Ranma instead? Who needs that little cock tease when I have my Ranma, my lover, my future wife?


	2. Chapter 2

Darn you for putting this idea in my head Diren, here you go POV Ranma. This should end this story well enough. My one shot is now a two shot 

Sid

A/N ends

Horniess, it lay like a poison within my cursed form's quim. It was an itch that I didn't know how to scratch, yet I made myself remain a girl to try and master this body which will be with me permanently I'm told. It is like going through puberty again as this body is always wanton for sex and I don't even know how to masturbate in this form. I can feed this body and water it, but not satisfy it.

Frustrated I wandered from my father and walked into the jungle in search of what, I didn't know. My body felt like it was on fire. I reached beneath the hem of my gi and touched the part of me that I never thought that I would possess a vagina in place of my usual rod. The petals parted easily beneath my questing fingers and I shivered at the alien feeling of something inside my body as my finger slid my damp sheath. I gasped at the sensation and snatched it out, this only served to increase the throbbing feeling between my legs.

I cursed myself that I knew so little about sex and especially about the female body. I wandered lost in thought and almost giddy with need, I was shocked when I came face to face with a Chinese man. He was tall and pale as milk with long hair that flowed to his waist. He was dressed plainly in cotton Chinese clothes, a burgundy top with black pants and on top of his head he wore a pair of thick, round glasses. It was his eyes that drew the most attention; they were a rare colour of vivid emerald and quite large. I could tell he was a martial artist by the way he moved and how muscular his form. He was cute I realized with shock, there was something about him that appealed to my cursed form and I shivered as I felt my nipples go hard.

He said something to me in the local dialect and then I attacked him just because I wanted to touch him. He easily overpowered me and rolled us over so that it was him who was on top of me. His hair made a tent over us, so he was all I could see. I could have gotten away, but I didn't want to move as I was lost in his eyes and a victim of my cursed body's desires. He examined me intently and than surprised me by kissing me. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, his tongue slipped into my mouth and wrestled for dominance with mine. When he touched my nipple, it was like a bolt of lust shot through me, I didn't object when he parted my gi further and started teasing both my tender buds until they were diamond hard. I gasped with surprise as his finger left these and a hand quested up my thigh, I blushed as it brushed the curls of my sex. I further gasped when it found the throbbing part that my own fingers failed to find and started rubbing it. I moaned loudly as waves of pleasure buffeted me, getting stronger with each rhythmic stroke. He pushed a finger inside me as I had earlier and then another and began rubbing another sweet spot that I never knew existed. He was gentle at first, and then stronger and stronger, and he made me cum so hard that I was trembling all over.

As I lay back gasping he parted the top of my gi and bared me completely to his gaze. His eyes glittered with lust as he stroked the curves of my new body, each caress seemed to catch my already heated body aflame. Neither one of us spoke during this exchange as if by mutual agreement that to speak would stop our pleasurable venture, allowing for one or the other to chicken out.

I was puzzled when he slid down my body; I shivered when his cool hair tickled my bare skin. I blushed when I felt his warm breath caressing my exposed pussy lips. I had heard of eaten out, but had always found the idea distasteful. Who would want to taste a woman there? I soon found out when I was given a crash course in oral pleasure that had me filling the jungle with my moans as his talented tongue danced and lashed within me. I came even harder this time and blushed when I felt hot liquid flow from me, which he lapped up like a cat does cream.

He leaned back, undid his pants and pushed them down to his thighs. I gulped as this bared his veined column of flesh that was swollen with desire for me. His eyes pleaded with me to allow him to take this final step. He needed release as badly as I had and I had already come twice. But could I allow ANOTHER MAN to penetrate my body even if it was currently that of a woman's designed to pleasure a man this way? The idea disturbed me and excited me at the same time, yet the throbbing was back between my legs as I waited for my decision. Moving slowly he placed himself at the entrance to my body, I swallowed nervously but gave him a tiny nod. With a swift lunge he tore into me, I gasped in surprise at the pain. I was sexually ignorant back then and didn't know about hymens. Tears leaked down my cheeks at the intimate pain, I was no stranger to pain being a martial artist, but had never felt it there before. He stroked them away as he held himself still inside me and then started to move slowly inside me. The pain quickly dissipated, leaving behind a slight feeling of discomfort, which faded into pleasure such as I've never experienced. I found out that foreplay was nothing compared to actual fucking. My moans were so loud and orgasms so intense that he had to stifle these with him lips and tongue as he ravished my mouth at the same time he ravished my pussy. My legs were lashed around his back and the fabric of his shirt teased my nipples as I bucked up against him. Finally with a grunt, I could feel his molten hot cum jet into me. He leaned back and said "My name is Mu Tzu, why did you let me do this to you?"

"I'm Ranma, I let you do this because I was horny and don't know how to masturbate in this body. Your touching me just now felt really good" I explained.

That gave him pause "this body?" he asked.

"I'm a guy, I fell into the spring of the drowned young girl in Jusenkyo" I explained.

He looked surprised and than started to laugh "trust me that my first time would be with a guy" he said in amusement.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"No this way I don't have to worry about shotgun weddings or paternity suits" he replied. Then got a serious look on his face "You can't get pregnant right?" he asked.

I blushed at this "I don't know, I've only been like this for a few days, its not like this curse came with a manual" I replied hotly. "Why did it you fucking me hurt at first?"

"I broke your hymen" he explained.

"What's a hymen?" I asked.

He turned pale "exactly how young are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen, why?" I replied. This answer seemed to make him sag with relief. "I've been travelling with my father for most of my life training to be a great martial artist and haven't really learned much about sex" I admitted blushing. "If that was really your first time then how did you know all that stuff?"

He sat beside me "I'm a male Amazon, we are the domestic partners in a marriage and are trained in all ways to please a woman" he said. "Would you like me to explain sex to you?" he offered.

"You would?" I asked him.

"I just had sex with you, the least I can do is explain to you why your body reacted as it did" he replied and then explained the mysterious 'birds and bees' to me. I felt like a veil had been ripped from me as I learned about fallopian tubes, uteruses, eggs and how male sperm could fertilize the eggs to create a new life. I shivered and as I thought that all of that was in this body. I can't get pregnant...can I?

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's just a lot to take in, I might be stuck like this forever" I said.

"It's a really nice form, you sure had me convinced" he offered.

I blushed at this and laughed for the first time since finding myself in this situation "I guess I should go find my father" I said.

He suddenly looked serious "he shouldn't let a young teenaged girl wander around alone even if you aren't normally a girl" he said.

"Afraid I'm going to meet another horny male Amazon?" I asked in amusement.

He blushed, it was really endearing "can I walk you back to your camp?" he offered.

I blushed to think about my father's reaction to seeing me with grass stains on the back of my gi, being accompanied by a boy with disheveled hair when we both smelled like sex. "Actually I think that I should clean up a little first, but promise to head right back after that" I said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Would you like me to teach you how to masturbate before you leave?" He asked.

This seemed to stimulate the both of us as I practiced what he described and I rode him this time, it was fantastic! I got home pretty late and missed dinner.

I never thought that I would see him again, but after tasting sex for the first time I craved more. So I waited for him in the clearing all day long in hopes that he would happen by and then blushingly went to his village and found a girl who knew sufficient Japanese enough to tell me where he lived.

He was already asleep when I snuck into his room; I admired the masculine beauty of his form while I stripped out of my clothing and joined him in bed. He was half asleep when I teased his body into hardness with a few well known caresses that all male virgins know. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly got into it as we struggled for domination. I achieved it for most of the night, but he took over halfway through. His moans fluttered against my neck as he bottomed out against my cervix and then drew out for another thrust. He got little sleep that night. The next morning he told me about a tournament that he was going to be in. I watched as he pulled out simply cut clothes similar to the ones he wore the day before. "Don't you ever wear anything with style" I asked him.

"I work as a librarian and help my mothers and sisters on their farm. I need to wear clothes that are easy to clean and that I'm not afraid to get dirty" he explained.

"You're a librarian? I thought you were a hidden weapons master?" I said.

He blushed "I have to eat and in order to do that, I need to work. I do have a robe that I wear when doing martial arts. Would you like to see it?" he asked shyly.

"Sure" I said.

He pulled out a long white robe that line in yellow and had a geometric pattern on the front, with black edging on the wide sleeves. He pulled on blue baggy pants and donned the robe, it was really long, to his mid calf and slit on one side. He belted it at the waist with a red sash. "Well?" he asked.

"You look great, you should wear this all the time" I said, his robe leant him a more dramatic look that emphasized his ethereal good looks.

"I promise I'll always wear it around you" he said.

"Could I come to the tournament? I won't do or say anything to indicate that we're sleeping together" I promised him.

"You want to?" he asked.

"Of course, I want to see you win first prize" I said.

"I'd like that" he said.

My father and I watched the male Amazons competing. Mousse shone amongst them as he seemed to pull endless weapons from his sleeves and trounced all of his competition until they lay beaten at his feet. I tried not to appear that I was cheering for him as I didn't want my father to suspect anything. The prize was a jeweled dagger that vanished into his sleeve with a victorious smile.

Then the females took over the arena. There was amongst them a girl with purple hair that seemed to be the favourite. I studied her, she was cute and her skills were outstanding. However I noticed that someone else was watching her too, the smitten look on Mousse's face made my blood boil. I was jealous and reacted to this emotion the same way that I do every other one; I got hungry and suggested that we get some food from the food table. We were happily munching away when the purple haired bitch started yelling at me. Turns out that we were eating her prize, I was more then happy to accept her challenge. I wanted to rip each one of her long, purple hairs out by the roots so Mousse wouldn't look at her like that again! I used just a tad more force than necessary to knock the slut off the log. Then she kissed me! I heard Mousse gasp and people murmured as I sputtered, wiped her vile kiss from my cheek and left furious.

Mousse was waiting for me when I went to his place "you have to leave China tonight, Shampoo gave you the kiss of death and she will kill you. I've known her for years" he practically begged me.

"I'm not leaving because I have a maniacal Amazon after me. I can take care of myself" I declared.

"Go back to Japan, go anywhere, I can't lose you. I care about you" he said.

"I care about you too, that's why I don't want to leave" I told him and kissed him.

When I woke up the next morning, I was on a boat that my father had smuggled me onto after he'd drugged me. Mousse had gone to him while I slept in his bed, satiated after making love and told him of the danger I was in. I'd thought it a little odd that my father had left out a snack for me, but I was starving after making love and gobbled it down. I was even more temperamental then usual with my father because I was missing my lover, but I doubt that the selfish bastard knew or cared. It was just my luck that it was raining as he carried me through the streets of Nerima towards destinations unknown.

I was dragged before three girls, all of whom were critical of me and mocked me openly. One of them was kind to me, but hated me as soon as she found out that I was a guy. She was the one who snuck into the orsen, how could I be the pervert? Then it was ordained by our fathers that I would marry this hell cat! Me, a guy who might be gay, I certainly had no interest in her. My love has long silky black hair, soft porcelain skin and a much prettier face than this shrew.

I was miserable in Nerima and sent long letters to Mousse telling him about how much I was starved for even the sight of him. I would pour out my pain and frustrations as I met my so-called old friends and made new enemies. I would describe to him exactly what I wanted to do with him and I'm sure that made him blush. I wasn't sure that my letters were getting to him until I received his first one in the post office box that I had rented. After that they came regularly, now it was my turn to blush at his sexually explicit descriptions. The feels that had begun in China grew with each letter; he was so kind and funny. He rejoiced each good thing that happened to me and answered my loneliness with his own. He was my one bright light in the darkness and craziness of Nerima.

I waited for him to come for me, but it was another Amazon that came. Shampoo found out where I was and attempted to first murder me, then she found out that I was a guy and changed her tune and wanted to marry me! I shivered with disgust each time she glomped to me and was glad when she returned to China, but was envious of her at the same time that she would see Mousse.

Then she came back again and opened a café with her great-grandmother and then her annoying pursuits began anew. I have several fiancée now and am not interested in any of them. I begged Mousse to come and one day he did.

My heart leapt into my throat as he flipped over the fence and ate Shampoo's ramen delivery. I grinned that the stupid bitch would have to go get more, then he stood up and pretended not to know me as I'd suggested. Everyone thought that we were enemies, but we knew the truth and coupled that night with the intensity of love long denied in a park. I whispered that I loved him and wanted him forever to be mine. His beautiful eyes lit up and his lips curved into a smile, we became secretly engaged that night.

He became a familiar sight around Nerima, always wearing his robe for me like he'd promised and playing the fool for Shampoo by daylight and my lover and future husband by night. It's an awkward situation, but not one that I would have traded for the entire world.

Let these foolish women think that I will choose their paltry charms in matrimony, I'm spoken for and the happiest I've ever been in my life. He says that he will only marry me after he defeats me Amazon style. We're well matched and he added to his weapons a training potty just to make me laugh. We both tone down our skills so that we will have plenty of energy to make love as that is what these challenges lead to, they make us downright randy. He could probably defeat me if he really tried to, but he's in no hurry to return home. That we're together is enough for now until he defeats me and steals me away for everyone who tries to lay claim to me.


End file.
